darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Bar Fight
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Swivel "No no no ya got ther lyrics all wrong! Let’s try again..." Swivel chastises a couple of overcharged mechs that are seated on either side of her. She is at the bar, turned away from the counter with a drink in her lap, held in place squeezed between her knees. The two drunk mechs facing her are of the more jovial sort, and they argue a little before Swivel baps them both lightly on their helmets for their attention, corrects them, and then cues them to try singing with her again. It's some jovial little jaunt that is easy to sing along, so it can be attempted by even the most hammer mech and not be completely cacophonous. Swivel swings her fingers like a conductor's wand, but scarcely keeps the rhythm going. Depth has no idea what he just walked into.. no clue at all.. but he comes to a halt and stands there to listen. He grimaces a bit at the noise of it... "Okay okay you got it right! Now when I finish singing "Happiness runs in a circular motion, and begin to sing "Kind of like a little boat upon the sea... YOU start singing at the beginning. Okay? And then when HE finishes singing "Happiness runs in a circular motion" then YOU start ther song. Mmkay. Got it? Ready ter try ther round?" she asks after giving instructions. This femme is certainly setting herself up for a miserable failure as she counts herself in and begins to sing, only to have them join in at the wrong time AND get the lyrics mixed up. "No... NO NO NO! Aight... haa ha ha, good try but... mebbe we'll try anudder time!" she says, bringing a hand up to the side of her helmet. The two mechs look at her expectantly for a moment or two. "Ohhhhh right... wellum, yeah, I'll still buy ya'll der drink I promised if ya played along..." she says slowly, her optics finally glancing past them and seeing Depth. She waves enthusiastically before she turns to order two drinks. Depth face palms lightly, shaking his head a bit at this. "I don't wanna know what the slag that is all about.. really." he murmurs, peeking through his fingers at the three of them. "And you two are utter idiots." The mech on Swivel's right snatches his drink. He's a taller, more streamlined mech compared to the squat boxy scrap heap on Swivel's left. The one on the left, in a chipped blue paint job seems to not even hear Depth. Either that or he is so engrossed in his noisy guzzling that he could care less. The mech on the right, however, drops his previously mirthful expression to scowl at Depth, raising to his feet. "You wanna go, Depf?" are the words out of his mouth, confirming Depth's observation. The mech is indeed, an idiot. Meanwhile Swivel's hand had gone to cover her mouth, but that does not hide her smile, as it is apparent in her purple optics. She gets up off of her stool when the other Mech takes offense, waving her arms at him. "Hey, easy go dere pal! Dun wanner do sumfin yall regret later! Jus drink yer drink an' enjoy!" However, her words seem to make little impact. Depth turns his full attention to the mech that give him 'the tone', "I think you should be asking yourself one question.. do YOU wanna go." he states with a 'go ahead and mess with me boy and I wipe the walls with you' tone. The blockier mech turns to watch the two, laughing his head off at the other mech. However, he keeps any comments to himself as he returns to his drink. The leaner of the two remains with a defiant glower towards Depth, but seems to waver in his conviction. However, the depression of common sense holds strong and he steps forward, reeling his arm back as she does so, to throw a poorly aimed punch at Depth. Swivel raises her optic ridges. "Oh my... dinner tink me singin' would end inner bar fight..." she murmurs. She then raises her arms up and cheers. Other patrons, meanwhile, are turning to look with interest. The word "FIGHT" is shouted, and then chorused by some of the more rowdier crew, but thus far, no one is clamoring to join in the action. After all, most of them assume it won't really take long to be resolved. Swivel just watches quietly from her vantage point with a large grin on her face. Depth catches the fist in his hand and crunches his fingers against it. "Really.. messing.. with the wrong mech." he warns darkly to the mech. The mech swings the other fist, landing it IN Depth's face.. actually right through it. "What the fuck are you?" the mech asks as he pulls his hand back. Depth reforms his head, "Your worst nightmare." Depth releases the mechs now crushed fist, waiting for his next move. The mech kicks at his crotch and only splooshes right through it. "Oh that's nice.. go there. why not..." he snorts. He makes his arm longer and takes a swing at the mech, catching the side of his head with a twang! Swivel keeps her distance from the fight. She had never actually seen Depth actually fight, just arm wrestle and make drivers disgruntled. And thus she watches him very keenly. Very keenly. There isn't much she'd let take her attention away from the fight. She winces a little here or there, such as when the fist is crunched, or seeing the mech get the side of his head piled into. Then she gets to wondering just what sort of mental process and hand-optic coordination would be needed to actually use one's body with such finesse... especially when it could become so fluid. "Jus toss 'im out, Depth!" Swivel calls after a while. She'd hate to see this get out of hand. Depth chuckles to Swivel's words. Foz-E is livid.. cussing up a storm. "My pleasure." he mutters. Shifting both arms into something like a modified straight jacket that wraps around the other mech. He lifts him up as the mech struggles, moving toward the door which he kicks open, then steps out far enough to a spin and heave ho! Sending that mech flying into another building. "And stay out!" Swivel claps her hands excitedly. It was safe excitement. No one, or rather, no one she really cared for, was getting hurt... and though that mech might have taken some damage, nothing, she hoped, life altering. Chances are he'd be too drunk to remember anyway. Hopefully. She turns to Foz-E despite his temper at a fight breaking out in his bar. "Hey hey hey... it's over now... now get that mech a nice tall Blue Buster on me!" she chirps. She slams down the necessary credits and heads for the door. "That was a lovely performance, Depth! However, I'm on my way out! There should be a blue buster waiting for you inside. We'll catch up later... if you are still here!" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Swivel's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP